Children have a notorious propensity for making themselves dirty, and this is often accompanied by an unfortunate predisposition for avoiding bathing. It is also often a difficult task to convince a child to bathe, and sometimes an outright battle. For a child to bathe on their own accord is often an even more difficult, if not an insurmountable, proposition.
Fortunately, most children have highly active imaginations and immensely enjoy playtime activities. An age-old mechanism to coax a child into enduring bath-time is through the use of bath toys.
Though bath toys may convince a child to enter a bath, bath toys provide little, if any, benefit for actually cleaning the child. To have a child remain placidly in a bath tub is only half of the equation. The other significant hurdle is the actual utilization of soap to clean a child.
With the foregoing in mind, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a bathing toy that is enjoyable for a child to use for play, yet is also a means of providing soap for a bathing child in an appealing and effective way.
Another object of the invention is to promote enjoyment of bathing by children through play, thereby minimizing resistance to bathing and fostering good personal hygiene habits by children.
Another object of the invention is to provide an incentive for children to bathe with soap so that good personal hygiene habits are instilled into children while young with the goal that these children will bathe with soap on their own accord when older or unsupervised.